


Delivery

by deleerium



Series: Orlijah Month 2011 [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secretaries, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is the multi-tasking master of a busy firm; Orlando the sex-on-a-stick delivery guy. Major flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

One foot braced on the dashboard, Orlando snapped his gum and powered up his GPRS tablet, giving his route a quick once over. He stopped chewing and grinned when he saw a familiar address on the list. 

| TRK#: T934509192 | WT: 23.6 lbs |  
| DEST: 2001 96th Ave South, Suite 27A |  
| CLS: priority overnight |  
| REC: E. WOOD | STAT: signature required | 

He glanced in the side-view mirror and ran a quick hand through his hair, dropped his foot to the rubber mat and started the truck. 

+

“Apollo Enterprises, please hold. Apollo Enterprises, please hold. Apollo Enterprises, how may I direct your call?” Elijah touched the headset wrapped around his ear and nodded, his fingers flying over the series of three touch-screens spread across the desk in front of him. “Yes, sir, of course. I’m transferring you now.” He pinged the VP with a text notification with one hand and pulled up the global calendar with another, scanning the days ahead and pouncing quickly on a three hour time block. “Apollo Enterprises, thank you for holding, Elijah speaking. How may I direct your call?” He answered the next call while sending a follow-up to the VP giving the date, time and notice that he’d booked a tee-time at the country club. 

Elijah forwarded the next two calls and pushed back the cuff of his perfectly pressed Brooks Brothers suit to check his watch. He tapped a series of menu commands on the computer and opened the intercom to the back-office. “Miranda, would you be a doll and cover the board for five? Thanks.” He pulled the headset off and checked his watch again. The corners of his mouth turned down a little. It was 10:32 a.m.

Elijah looked up when he heard the glass doors slide open at the front of the reception area. His stomach flipped over and he had to remind himself to keep breathing when he saw the familiar brown uniform. He straightened his tie and his glasses and tried not to look as anxious as he felt. 

Orlando strolled into the reception area with the box propped on one shoulder, bicep bulging out of the short sleeved shirt. He came around the end of the imposing reception desk with an air of familiarity, brown eyes warm and inviting as he stared down at Elijah. “Delivery for you.” 

Elijah blushed, but held his ground, deliberately letting his gaze wander from the top of Orlando’s curls down the long torso, over his bare legs and lingering on his boots. “My, what a nice package.” His gaze drifted back up and one eyebrow quirked. “Oh, and you have a box for me too.” 

Orlando’s eyes widened and he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, but the tops of his cheeks were tinged with color. He set the box on the floor at Elijah’s feet, then pulled out his tablet and stepped closer. “I’ll need a signature for that,” he said, turning the unit and handing it to Elijah. 

Elijah stood up – just inside Orlando’s personal space – fingers skimming over Orlando’s as he pulled the unit closer and picked up the pen. “The last name’s Wood,” he said crisply, gaze flicking to the group of executives coming down the hall. He peered up at Orlando from under his lashes. 

Orlando brushed the back of Elijah’s hand with his thumb as he took back the pen and unit. His voice dropped to a murmur as he bent his head and made a few entries. “Dinner?” he asked, as he stepped back, putting polite distance between them. 

Elijah sat back down and picked up his headset, swiveling to face the screen. “Pick me up at seven,” he said, out of the corner of his mouth, plastering on a bright smile as the executives passed his desk, his fingers already flying over the screens. “And have a good one.” 

“Thanks.” Orlando grinned and tugged down his cap a little, turning on his heel. He glanced back over his shoulder as the doors slid open. “Now, I know I will,” he said, and winked. 

Elijah watched until Orlando disappeared around the corner. The sigh he let out went all the way through his body and he sagged just a little in his chair. The intercom buzzed and he straightened, grinning as he tapped the screen. “Apollo Enterprises, Elijah speaking. How may I direct your call?” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2011 for Orlijah Month; crossposted from LJ (deleerium dot livejournal dot com).


End file.
